A New Target
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: Dr Crane needs someone from outside Arkham to test his drugs on, so he tests it out on an innocent bystander. What happens to this poor girl? and will Dr Crane regret his decision when she sees him outside of the Asylum rated T incase maybe M please r r
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first Batman fanfic, I hope i get Dr Crane's personality right. I'm not sure where this story will go but i think there will be some Crane/OC and this first chap isn't very long but i hope to get the next one up soon **

Alex was late leaving work, she should have left half an hour ago but a last minute design request came through and her boss told her she had to get ALL the details. She sighed, flicking through the folder. She would start designs in the morning but she always looked over requests so she could have an idea before getting into work.

She heard footsteps behind her. Her head twisted round to be met by nothing. She carried on walking, flicking through her notes when she walked into someone, she gasped as she fell backwards, breathing in smoke. The man she walked into grabbed her arms, stopping her from hitting the pavement. Her folder slipped from her grasp.

"Thank you." she said as the man bent over to help her pick up her notes.

"It's no problem." he replied. "You're a designer." it was a statement as opposed to a question but Alex nodded anyway.

"Alex Green, designer working for Gotham Fabrics." she told him, handing him her business card.

"Dr Jonathan Crane, psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum." he handed her his business card.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it, I'm not crazy."

"Well we can help with phobias, and if you have any moments where you question your sanity call me." He smiled before walking away.

Alex shook her head, she was not crazy. Her hand shot to her leg, she felt something crawling up it. 'No of course not' she thought, 'just because Dr Crane mentioned phobia doesn't mean there are spiders on you.' She carried on walking but stopped again.

She could feel something on her legs, she looked down but there was still nothing there. Alex was just turning onto her street when she looked down again. A scream escaped her lips, there was several spiders climbing towards her torso. She swiped them away, her tights ripping, but they kept coming towards her, she backed up into the wall.

She was hyperventilating, a black haze began to descend over her eyes, then she passed out.

**Well i hope you enjoyed this little snippet, please review, i need them and anyone who does can have a virtual cookie or if you want i can send Dr Crane round to yours and if you read and dont review i will send Dr Crane, with his mask and fear toxin **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so this chap is longer, nearly 1,300 words. please r+r and i hope you enjoy it **

She woke up still laying on the street; the sun was only just rising. She looked at her legs, her tights were intact. She looked around, there were no spiders. A business card was on the pavement beside her, "Dr Jonathan Crane, psychiatrist, Arkham Asylum." She considered calling him; she waited till she got into her apartment. She took a deep breath. Something moved in the corner of her eye, she screamed but realised it was just the plants in the window trough.

"Ok calm down, just call Dr Crane and he might be able to help." She muttered to herself. She grabbed the phone off the side, it was six in the morning, at least that's what it said on the display. She put the phone back, deciding that it would be better if she had a shower and changed first, it would give him time to get into the Asylum. She wandered back into the living room at ten to seven. She picked up the phone again and dialled the number on the card. It rang several times before Crane answered.

"Dr Crane, Arkham Asylum."

"Hi Dr Crane, it's Alex, we bumped into each other last night."

"Ah yes Alex hi, and please call me Jonathan."

"Well, erm, Jonathan I was wondering if I could make an appointment to see you." She bit her lip.

"Yes of course, how about 11 today, we'll discuss what's wrong then."

"Oh thanks, I'll see you then, bye."

"Goodbye." Alex put the phone down and flopped onto the sofa. She had an hour before she needed to start work, but if she was going to miss some it would be better to make it up in the morning as opposed to at night. She took her car so she could drive to Arkham at half ten. When she arrived it was only her boss, Susan that was there.

"You're in early." she said as Alex sat at her desk.

"Yeah well, I've got an appointment at 11 so I need to leave at half ten and I don't know how long I'll be."

"That's ok; I'll let you get on." Susan went back into her office as Alex set to work on her designs. The customer wanted a dress for her prom that was different, she didn't want it to puff out and she wanted crystals on it...and it had to be either pink or purple. Alex worked till 8 on the first design and by half ten was halfway through the fourth when she told Susan she was going for her appointment. The car journey was uneventful and the roads were clear. There was a guard on the gates before she could get into the Asylum.

"What business do you have in the Asylum?" The guard asked.

"I have an appointment with Dr Crane." The guard chuckled but let Alex through. She was told to go to the reception area beside the car park and from there would be directed to Dr Crane's office. The receptionist led her to the second floor and knocked on Dr Crane's door. She heard him shout for her to come in and the receptionist nodded. Alex opened the office door and almost stopped in her tracks. She hadn't really seen Dr Crane properly last night. He had piercing blue eyes behind his glasses. He had a pale face which was framed by black hair. He was very handsome.

"Ah Alex you're early."

"Yeah erm traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well come in, sit down." he said indicating to the comfy seat opposite.

"Thanks." she said. She grasped her hands in front of her as she sat down.

"Now considering last night you said you weren't crazy, I take it something happened on the way home or at home?" he asked.

"Yeah." She then went on to tell him everything that happened after he had left her. She could feel her face going red, she felt embarrassed at her over-reaction.

"Is there anything else you're afraid of?"

"Scarecrows." She thought she saw him smile but blinked and it was gone.

"Well I'm sure we can work on that." He gave Alex details about the therapy sessions she could go through. She accepted and was told to come back tomorrow at around the same time. She gave him a quick smile before hurrying out of his office.

The receptionist smiled as Alex walked out. Her car was parked just outside reception and the guards let her through after a quick check she didn't have any patients in her car. She headed straight back to work to ask Susan if she could take the next day off.

Susan complied and after Alex explained where she was told her to take the rest of the day off. She decided to go and grab something to eat at the cafe on her street. It was pretty busy; Alex ordered a chicken mayo sandwich, a portion of chips and a can of coke. She was given an order number.

She weaved through the crowd trying to find a table. Eventually she found one right beside the window. Sitting down she pulled her phone from her pocket. She smiled at her background photo. It was of her best friend Carmen and herself. Alex was debating whether or not to call Carmen and tell her about her therapy sessions with Jonathan or not.

She twirled her phone in her hands, thought whizzing in her mind. She and Carmen used to act crazy as kid's. They always got funny looks of their classmates but how would she react? Would she believe her? Or think it was a practical joke? She put her phone back into her pocket and waited.

Her meal came and she ate it quickly, wanting to go for a walk to clear her mind. The streets of Gotham were better during the day so Alex walked around with little fear. Unexpectedly her phone rang. She checked caller I.D. and smiled, Carmen was calling her.

"Well hello Carmen." Alex said into the phone.

"Well hello Alex, how are you this fine afternoon?" Came Carmen's voice from the other end of the phone.

"I'm absolutely grand, how are you?" Alex said, holding in her laughter. Carmen laughed.

"Ok, ok let's stop. I'm great. And, erm how's Jacob?" Alex frowned. She's broken up with Jacob last week but never got a chance to tell her.

"Well...the thing is...we kinda...sorta...maybe...broke up."

"Oh, when did this happen?"

"Last week, I'm so sorry I didn't call and tell you, things have been a bit busy lately. And..." Alex caught herself before she told Carmen about her scare.

"And..." Carmen pressed.

"Oh nothing." There was a pause before Carmen replied.

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well get ready for a whirlwind weekend of booze and boys coz I am coming to Gotham!"

"Oh my God Carmen this will be the best weekend, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah I know! Look I'm driving up on Friday lunch and I'll be there at about 5 or something close to that."

"I will have everything ready, can't wait till then."

"Same, bye, love you!"

"Love you too!" Alex smiled before replacing her phone in her pocket. That had made her day; her best friend was coming for the weekend. It was enough to make her forget her appointment with Dr Crane. For now...


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

I have gotten writers block on this story and many others, I am currently working on A Marauder Era, Harry Potter story and it is the only one I have made any progress on. Also I have to work on my A-levels so it may be a longwhile before any are updated and the Marauder story is uploaded :(

Sorry Guys, I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and my friend Kyle says hi because he is an idiot and won't leave me alon till I press Ctrl W, which I am refusing to do -_-


End file.
